


it's three in the morning

by nygmobs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam is mentioned, This is DUMB, no beta we die like men, oblivious idiots, steve and tony are oblivious, winterfalcon is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs
Summary: and in conclusion bucky is always right
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	it's three in the morning

tony liked steve, and steve liked tony simple as that, or not so much.. 

tony was finally planning to ask steve out he just didn't know how he was going to do it

“how do you think i should ask him rhodes?” tony said asking his friend 

“however you've asked all the other people you've dated it's not so different just go for it”

“i just can't ask him he's different from the other's he's special”

sighing rhodey replied “well then if that's the case do whatever your heart tells you or something cheesy like that”

tony nodded “i'll think of something, thank you rhodes” 

“it was nothing, now figure it out and ask him out so you can stop being all sad”

tony let out a 'hm' before he got up and left so he can figure how he would ask steve out

-

steve let out a groan getting up from the place he was previously sitting at

“what is it now?” bucky asked him “oh oh, or is it about tony again?”

steve bitch faced him 

bucky raised his hands in surrender “sorry, sorry, but is it him or no?”

“of course it's about him what else would it be about?”

“i don't know, but you shouldn't be getting upset because you can't ask him out” 

“yeah, but how i am supposed to do that?” steve asked bucky 

bucky shrugged “ask him out the way i asked sam out” 

“going up and kissing him isn't really asking him out”

“it's not? then why are me and sam dating” bucky asked dumbfounded 

“beats me”

bucky let's out a 'hm' before speaking again “then just do whatever feels right to you and ask him out, but if you need anything i'm here” 

“okay.. thanks buck”

“no problem stevie” bucky replied smiling 

-

it was the next day and both steve and tony were planning on asking each other out 

they were both at the tower planning out how they were going to do this 

“i'll just ask him to meet me in the lounge, and then i'll tell him” tony said

“yes, you planned this all out yesterday all you gotta do is message him and then tell him” rhodey told him 

“yeah, yeah i can do that” 

“course ya can”

tony got out his phone and messeged cap at where to meet him, after he had done that he put his phone in his pocket sighing 

“okay i did it, now all i gotta do is tell him”

“then get to it man what are you waiting for” rhodey told him 

“yeah you're right” tony said getting up and heading to where he was going to tell steve

-

“tony just messaged me asking me to meet him, what do you think it's for?”

“does it really matter? now you'll just be able to tell him how you feel” bucky told him 

“i guess” 

“stop guessing and do it, just meet him and tell him”

steve let out a sigh before speaking again “ugh fine i will”

“good, i'm rooting for you pal” 

steve nodded smiling getting up and leaving so he could go meet tony

-

they were both in the lounge room now, they were standing in a corner not speaking, neither of them knew what to say or how they were go to do this as if they forgotten how to speak 

at the same time they both let a breath they were holding in before they spoke

“i like you!” they both said 

“i- what?” tony asked

steve let out a sigh before speaking “listen i like you and i have been meaning to tell you for a while now and never did but i've finally got the courage to do so, so like you want to go out with me? and i get if you don't but i just thought yo-”

he was cut off by a pair of lips on his, steve was cut off guard but he closed his eyes kissing back, and all too quickly they pulled away 

“yes” tony said 

“what?” steve replied 

“yes you idiot, i'll go out with you” tony said before pecking steve's lips again “i like you to after all”

steve grins, before hugging tony 

“i'm glad” 

“me too” tony say hugging steve back

**Author's Note:**

> and in conclusion bucky is always right


End file.
